Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Joe's Favorite Game
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 13th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to alexanderbex for requesting the story idea and fazbearfan99 for both the plot and dialogue assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

**Premise:** Today, Blue and her friends are playing their favorite games. But Joe doesn't have a favorite game, so we play Blue's Clues to figure it out while playing some other games along the way!

_[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot to an interior of a kindergarten classroom where it's filled with various objects everywhere: A bear on a wooden chair with a bowl that has a spoon on the left side, a table that has three colorful blocks under it and and some crayons on its top on the right side, two bookshelves, one on the left side, and the other in the center where the pink-green-yellow rug is at, and a blackboard easel on the right. On the blackboard easel on the right are several paintings of some of Blue's friends: Tickety Tock, Shovel, Sidetable Drawer, and Magenta. On the bookshelf in the center of the classroom is a pink clock puzzle with twelve purple numbers, a diorama based on the story "Little Red Riding Hood," a wooden stacking tower toy, and a flowerpot on top, a plush octopus sitting next to Fred the toy chicken on top of a box of a barn on the left side, a plush giraffe sitting next to Boris, Joe's stuffed duck on the right side, and a small plush green snail with a mahogany shell underneath it. And on the bookshelf on the left is a curvy orange chapter book box holding a picture of a purple cat. Inside the central bookshelf are several types of children's books, including the book that says "Blue's Clues" on the top-center. Above the classroom are drawings of Blue and Magenta dancing to the rhythm of the music and a sky blue background drawing of several clouds above the central bookshelf, a butterfly reading a small green book above the plush octopus and Fred the toy chicken, and a picture of a red train behind the bookshelf on the left. The camera zooms in slowly to the center bookshelf.]_

**Joe:**

_Come on in!_

_[During the next line, Blue hops into view as she gestures the viewers to come over here while she's singing.]  
_  
**Blue:** _[barks " Come on in! "]_

**Joe:**

_What did you say?_

_[During the next line, Blue hops a few steps towards the central bookshelf.]_

**Viewers:** _A clue, a clue!_

_[Cut to an extreme close-up of the book that says "Blue's Clues" where Blue grabs it from the top-center.]_

**Joe:**

_You see a clue?_

**Viewers:** _We see a clue!_

_[Pull back where Blue sits down on the floor as she stands the book up.]_

**Joe:**

_Another Blue's Clues day, hooray!_

_[On the end of this line, Blue opens the book where it's now revealed to be a pop-up book as three-dimensional structures rises up as she opens said book: her house on a grassy hill in the middle, a bunch of flowers on the left, and an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch on the right.]_

**Joe:**

_Do you want to play..._

_[Blue spins around and skidoos right into the pop-up book version of her neighborhood where she begins to dance, leaving trails of sparkles that magically bring said pop-up book to life, complete with two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; as Blue stops dancing for a moment, she runs up towards the camera where she pops up in front of said camera with all of her friends—Shovel, Joe, in his orange squared shirt, Periwinkle, Pail, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, and Magenta.]_

**All:**

_Blue's Clues?_

_[During the next two lines, after everyone ducks out of the camera, Blue then hops on over to a bush on the left side.]_

**Joe:**

_So count to three!_

**Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel:**

_[popping out of the bush one-by-one]_

_One, two, three!_

_[During the next two lines, Blue then hops on over to another bush on the right side where her friends, Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta, are at.]_

**Joe:**

_And clap your hands!_

**Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta:**

_[doing so]_

_Clap your hands!_

_[During the next three lines, Blue then hops on over to the center of the pathway as everyone else (minus Joe) joins in while bringing up their instruments before playing them_—_Shovel with his cymbals, Periwinkle with his drum, Pail with her maracas, Tickety with her triangle, Slippery with his xylophone, and Magenta with her tambourine.] _

**Joe:**

_Learn something new!_

**All:**

_Something new!_

_Join our Blue's Clues band today!_

_[Afterwards, the camera then zooms in slowly as everyone else leaves while Blue hops a little closer to the light purple doggy door; Mailbox briefly extends into view.]  
_  
**Mailbox:** Right this way!

_[Mailbox then extends out of view. The camera stops as Blue finally makes it to the doggy door; the Shaker family comes into view with Mr. Salt holding a blue title pennant for today's episode—the background color of this title pennant is orange with a picture of a purple jump rope, a black and red chess set,_ _and some yellow words labeled "Joe's Favorite Game."]_

**All:**

_It's another Blue's Clues day!_

**Mr. Salt:** _[reading today's episode]_ "Joe's Favorite Game!"

**All:**

_It's another Blue's Clues day!_

_[On the end of this line, Blue joins in when they sing the words "Blue's Clues day!" During the next line, Blue turns to the camera as the Shaker family leave o.c. with the title pennant.]  
_  
**Blue:** _[barks " Blue's Clues! "]_

_[The opening sequence ends as Blue goes inside the light purple doggy door; the camera zooms in on the front door. The door opens to reveal Joe, in his orange squared shirt, inside the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, the picture frame that has a blue background picture of some white dice in the right, and their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left.]_

**Joe:** _[waving]_ Hi! Come on in!

_[During the next line, Joe begins to walk to the left side of the living room as the camera follows him along the way.]_

**Joe:** Blue and I were just playing "Duck, Duck, Goose." Do you want to play with us? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Great!

_[The camera stops as Joe stops at the other side of the living room; the hallway features the toy chest, and the felt frame that has a picture of Franny Felt Friend playing jump rope. During the next line, Blue hops into view.]_

**Joe:** Blue! _[indicates the viewers]_ Look who's here to play with us?  
**Blue:** _[notices the viewers; barks "Oh, hello!"]_  
**Joe:** _[chuckles; gestures the viewers to come sit down on the floor with him and Blue]_ Come on! _[runs over to Blue]_

_[Cut to a medium shot of Blue and Joe as the latter sits down.]_

**Joe:** Are you sitting down? _[the viewers responded]_ Oh, good! _[turns back to Blue]_ Okay, Blue; we're ready!  
**Blue:** _[hops in excitement; barks "Alright!"]  
[Blue stands up and hops towards Joe as she pokes him on the knee.]_  
**Blue:** _[barks "Duck."]  
_**Joe:** Duck! Quack! _[chuckles]_

_[Blue hops to the center of the camera and pokes o.c. center, indicating she's poking the viewers.]  
_**Blue:** _[barks "Duck."]_

_[Blue hops back over to Joe and pokes him in the other knee.]_  
**Joe:** Duck again. Quack!  
_[Blue hops back to the center and pokes the viewers again.]  
_**Blue:** _[barks "Duck again."]  
[Blue hops back over to Joe again and pokes him on the knee.]  
_**Blue:** _[barks "Goose!"]_

_[Joe then gets up as we pull back where Blue then hops away from him as he begins to run after her. Then they come back into view and run o.c. right. Then they head back to the center where they sit back down, laughing. During the next line, we cut back to a medium shot of Joe and Blue, still laughing.]_

**Joe:** _[laughing]_ That was great!  
**Blue:** _[laughing; barks "It sure was!"]_

**Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ This is one of Blue's favorite games. Hey, what's _your_ favorite game? _[the viewers responded]_ Wow! Now let's play _my_ favorite game... _[tries to think]_ Wait a minute. I don't have a favorite game!  
**Blue:** _[shocked as she gets up from the floor; barks "You don't?!"]  
_**Joe:** I don't! I wonder what game that is.  
**Blue:** _[barks "I know!"]  
_**Joe:** _[turns to Blue]_ You know what my favorite game is, Blue?  
**Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yes!"]  
_**Joe:** Well, what is it?  
_[Blue then leaps towards the camera, and places a blue pawprint on the screen; a cymbal roll sound is heard—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]  
_**Joe:** _[crawls up to the pawprint]_ We'll play... _[starts opening and closing his hands for the signature move]_ ...Blue's Clues! _[indicates himself]_ Especially for me, so we can figure out what _my_ favorite game could be.  
_[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Joe begins to swing his arms.]_  
**Joe:**  
_We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
_'Cause it's a really great game!_  
_Yeah!_  
_[The music ends with Joe giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]  
_**Joe:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues!  
_[Suddenly, the pawprint changes into a goose and waddles o.c. left, much to Joe's amusement.]_  
**Joe:** _[chuckles]_ Wow! _[realizes; turns back to the viewers]_ You know what we need to play Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook.  
**Joe:** Right! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Our notebook! _[gets up and heads o.c. right]_  
_[Cut to a medium shot of Sidetable Drawer as Joe kneels down into view.]_  
**Joe:** Hey, Sidetable!

**Sidetable Drawer:** Hey, Joe! Can you guess my favorite game?

**Joe:** Sure! What's your favorite game?

**Sidetable Drawer:** My favorite game is "I Spy".

**Joe:** _[intrigued]_ "I Spy..."

**Sidetable Drawer:** I spy something that has a lot of squares.  
**Joe:** Something that has a lot of squares. _[turns to the viewers]_ What do you think that is?  
**Viewers:** Your shirt!

**Joe:** My shirt? _[looks at his shirt; turns back at the viewers]_ Wow, you're right! My shirt has squares on it! Okay, it's my turn. I spy something that's red, has a crayon in a spiral, and is inside Sidetable's drawer. What is that?  
**Viewers:** Your notebook!  
_[During the next line, Sidetable opens her drawer.]  
_**Joe:** Right! It's my notebook!

_[Joe reaches into Sidetable's drawer and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a chime is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_

**Sidetable Drawer:** Thanks for playing with me, Joe.  
**Joe:** You're welcome, Sidetable; I'll... _[closes one eye at Sidetable]_ ..._see_ you later! _[Sidetable chuckles at his joke]_  
_[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...  
**Viewers:** Pawprint!  
**Joe:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...  
**Viewers:** Clue!  
**Joe:** A clue?  
**Viewers:** A clue!  
**Joe:** _[begins to run o.c. to the right] _Then we put it in our...

**Viewers:** Notebook!  
_[Cut to a full shot of the living room where Joe comes into view; the picture frame now has a blue background picture of some black and red checker pieces. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Joe_ _sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Joe_ _sings "Blue's Clues", shows her pawprint when Joe_ _sings "Pawprint", pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth when he sings "Notebook", and copies Joe's movements when he sings "Think."]_

**Joe:**

_Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

_We've gotta find another pawprint._

_[Blue shows her pawprint]_

_That's our second clue!_

_We put it in our notebook._

_[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth]_

_'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

_We've gotta find the last pawprint._

_[Blue shows her pawprint again]_

_That's the third clue!_

_We put it in our notebook._

_[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth again]_

_'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

_You know what to do!_

_Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

_[Cut to a medium long shot of Joe and Blue sitting down on the Thinking Chair.]_

**Joe:**

_And think, think, think!_

_[Pull back where Joe gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

**Joe:**

_'Cause when we use our minds._

_And take a step at a time._

_We can do anything..._

_[Joe ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

**Blue:**

_Ba-bow! _

**Joe:** _[pops up] _ _That we wanna do!_  
_[The theme song ends with Joe giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_

**Joe:** You know, I'm really going to need your help today playing Blue's Clues so we can figure out what my favorite game could be. Will you help? _[the viewers responded] _You will? Great. _[points o.c. left] _Let's go.

_[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he begins to walk back to the left side of the living room as the camera follows him along the way; the music starts playing a instrumental version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as Joe continues walking.]_  
**Joe:  
** _We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
_Wonder where they are._

_[The music ends when Joe stops by the left side of the living room; Joe's stuffed duck, Boris, is now in front of the toy chest and the felt frame now has a picture of the Felt Friends playing checkers.]_

**Joe:** _[takes notice of Boris; turns back to the viewers]_ Oh, it's my duck, Boris! _[runs over to Boris]_

_[Cut to a medium shot of Joe and Boris as the former kneels before the latter.]_

**Joe:** _[waving]_ Hey, Boris! _[chuckles]_  
_[Joe then picks up Boris as he carries the latter in his arms, revealing a maroon letter O containing a pawprint; Joe's oblivious as he continues "talking" to Boris.]  
_**Joe:** How are you? _[as Boris; quacks "I'm doing fine, Joe!"]_  
**Viewers:** A clue!  
**Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ A goose? You want me to play "Duck, Duck, Goose" again? I thought we played it. Maybe I could play it with Boris later.  
**Viewers:** No, it's a clue! Over there!  
**Joe: **Oh, you see a clue! _[look around "along" with Boris]_ Where is it?  
**Viewers:** Behind you!  
_[Joe and Boris "look" at each other in confusion before looking back towards the toy chest where they "both" see the pawprint on the letter O; a drum roll sound is heard.]  
_**Joe: **Wow! There's a clue on the letter... _[looks back at the letter O; turns back at the viewers]_ ..."O!" Well... _[puts Boris down]_ ...you know what we have to do now? Draw this clue in our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!

**Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook] _Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ _O-key-dokey!_ _[looks at his notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where a tuba can be heard tooting as Joe prepares to write down the first clue: The Letter "O."]_  
**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ We'll draw a big circle like this... _[draws a big circle to make the letter "O"]_ ...to make the letter "O."  
_[Cut to a medium close shot of Joe holding his notebook.]  
_**Joe:** There, the letter "O!"

_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the letter "O" handwriting rises above Joe's left side as he looks up; acoustic guitar strings can be heard strumming rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** So, we're trying to figure out what my favorite game could be. _[looks back up at the letter "O" handwriting; turns back to the viewers]_ Well, what do _you_ think?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]_  
**Joe:** Maybe. But we should probably find another clue or two to figure it out.

_[The camera turns down slightly as the image descends back into the notebook as he closes it.]_

**Joe:** _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. left]  
[Cut to the other side of the kitchen as Joe comes into view; this side of the kitchen features the table, the window that's above it, and the back door that's been opened. Joe gestures for the viewers to follow him outside the backyard as he heads out said back door and heads o.c. left. Cut to Shovel and Pail collecting some stones near a pond as Joe comes into view.]  
_**Joe:** _[points to the Sandbox Siblings; turns back to the viewers]_ Oh, it's Shovel and Pail! _[runs over to them]_

_[Cut to a medium shot of the Sandbox Siblings as Joe kneels down before them.]_  
**Joe:** _[waves to Shovel]_ Hi, Shovel! _[waves to Pail]_ Hi, Pail! What are you two doing?  
**Shovel:** Hi, Joe! We're playing skipping stones!  
**Pail:** Do you want to play with us?  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you want to play with Shovel and Pail? _[the viewers responded as Joe gives them a thumbs-up]_ Excellent! _[turns back to the Sandbox Siblings]_ Sure, we'll play!  
**Shovel and Pail:** Alright!  
**Joe:** _[rubs both his hands together]_ So, how do we play?

**Shovel:** Well, you pick up a stone... _[indicates the stone he's holding]_ ...and you toss it across the pond! _[tosses his stone across the pond as it skips]_ And you should see how many times it skips before it can sink.  
**Joe:** Neat!

**Pail:** Now you try!

_[Shovel hops o.c. left; a second later, he comes back carrying two stones.]  
_**Joe:** _[points to the two stones; turns back to the viewers]_ Stones!  
**Shovel:** _[nods]_ Yup! _[hops toward Joe]_ One for Joe... _[hands one stone to Joe; hops in front of the camera]_ ...and one for you!  
_[Shovel then hands the other stone to the camera o.c. center, indicating he gave it to the viewers.]_  
**Shovel:** Do you have it? _[the viewers responded]_ Oh, great! _[hops back beside Pail]_  
**Pail:** Alright, who wants to go first?

**Joe:** _[indicates the viewers]_ Our friend does.  
**Shovel:** Okay. _[turns to the viewers]_ Toss your stone and count how many times it skips!  
**Joe:** _[gestures the viewers to toss the stone]_ Go ahead!  
_[After a short pause, the camera advances towards the pond as the stone is tossed across the pond, implying that the viewers have tossed their stone. During the next line, the stone begins to start skipping across the water as the viewers count the number of skips it takes.]  
_**Viewers:** 1\. 2. 3. 4. 5!  
_[Pull back as Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** Five skips! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Nice job! Okay, it's my turn.  
**Shovel:** Go, Joe! Go!  
**Pail:** You can do it!  
_[Cut to a close-up of the pond as Joe pops into view.]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Alright, when I toss... _[indicates the stone_ _he's holding]_ ...this stone... _[indicates the pond]_ ...across that pond, we'll count how many times it skips, okay? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! Here we go!  
_[On the end of this line, Joe then tosses his stone across the pond. During the next line, Joe's stone also begins to start skipping across the water as he and the viewers also count the number of skips it takes.]  
_**Joe and the Viewers:** 1\. 2. 3!

_[Pull back as Joe gets up.]_

**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; holds up three fingers]_ I've got three skips!

**Shovel and Pail:** Great job, Joe!

**Joe:** _[to Shovel and Pail]_ Thanks!  
**Tickety:** _[from o.c.]_ Alright, here we go!  
**Joe:** _[points o.c. right]_ Better go see what Tickety's up to. _[waves to the Sandbox Siblings]_ Bye! _[heads o.c. right]_  
**Shovel:** Bye, Joe!  
**Pail:** Thanks for playing!

_[Cut to Tickety playing hopscotch on the pavement as Joe comes into view.]_

**Joe:** _[waves to Tickety]_ Hey, Tickety! Whatcha' playin'?

**Tickety:** Hi, Joe! I'm playing hopscotch!

**Joe:** Ooh! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Hopscotch! _[turns back to Tickety]_ How do you play that?

**Tickety:** Well, you take this pebble... _[picks up a pebble]_ ...and you throw it at a random number. Whatever number it lands on you should jump to. _[tosses it at 8]_ I got an 8!

_[During the next line, Tickety begins to hop from square to square.]_  
**Tickety:** 1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8!

**Joe:** _[turns to the viewers] _Tickety hopped eight squares!  
**Tickety:** Yeah! _[picks up the pebble; hops off from one of the squares]_ Now it's your turn, Joe! _[hops towards Joe as she hands the pebble to him]  
_**Joe:** _[grabs the pebble]_ Okay, Tickety. _[turns to the viewers]_ You'll help me count, right? _[the viewers responded]_ Okay. Here we go!  
_[On the end of this line, Joe then tosses the pebble at 4.]  
_**Joe:** I got a 4!  
_[During the next line, Joe begins to hop from square to square.]  
_**Joe:** 1\. 2. 3. 4!  
**Tickety:** Superb counting, Joe!  
**Joe:** Thanks, Tickety! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ And thank you for counting with me! _[holds the pebble in front of the camera]_ Now it's your turn!  
_[Joe then hands the pebble to the camera o.c. center, indicating he gave it to the viewers.]_

**Tickety:** _[to the viewers]_ Remember, any space it lands on is the number that you must jump for!  
**Joe:** _[runs beside Tickety; turns back to the viewers]_ Are you ready? _[the viewers responded]_ Great!  
**Tickety:** On your mark, get set, go!  
_[After a short pause, the pebble is tossed at 6, implying that the viewers have tossed the pebble.]_  
**Joe:** You've got a 6!  
**Tickety:** Now start jumping!  
_[During the next line, the camera starts advancing from square to square, indicating that the viewers are jumping.]  
_**Viewers:** 1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6!  
**Joe:** _[gives the viewers two thumbs-up]_ Great job counting!

**Tickety:** _[clapping her hands]_ That was amazing!

**Joe:** _[nods in agreement; realizes]_ Ooh! _[runs up to the viewers]_ We should probably give Tickety back her pebble, do you still have it?

_[On the end of this line, the pebble is then handed to Joe from the camera o.c. center, indicating the viewers are giving it back to him.]  
_**Joe:** _[grabs the pebble]_ Thanks! _[runs back to Tickety as he hands her back the pebble]_ Here you go!  
**Tickety:** _[grabs the pebble]_ Thanks!  
**Slippery:** _[from o.c.]_ Tag, you're it!  
**Joe:** _[points o.c. right]_ Wonder game Slippery's playing. _[waves to Tickety]_ Bye, Tickety! _[heads o.c. right]  
_**Tickety:** _[waving]_ Bye!  
_[Cut to the other side of the backyard that has a bush and a tree where Slippery and Periwinkle are at as Joe comes into view. Periwinkle appears to be chasing Slippery around for some reason...]  
_**Joe:** _[points to Slippery and Periwinkle; turns back to the viewers]_ It's Slippery and our next-door neighbor, Periwinkle! _[turns to Slippery and Periwinkle] _Hi, guys!  
**Slippery and Periwinkle: **Hey, Joe!  
**Joe:** What are you guys playing?  
**Periwinkle:** We're playing "Tag!"  
**Joe:** _[confused]_ "Tag?"  
**Slippery:** _[nods]_ Uh-huh!  
**Joe:** How do you play that game?  
**Slippery:** Well, to play "Tag," you poke someone, like I did with Periwinkle.  
**Periwinkle:** When that person is poked, they are "it," and they have to chase the one that tagged them and poke them to make them "it", like so. _[pokes Slippery]_

_[Slippery then chases Periwinkle around and around in the backyard, until the former pokes the latter.]_

**Slippery:** Tag, you're it, Periwinkle! _[turns to Joe]_ You better start running, Joe...

**Joe:** Oh. _[turns back to the viewers] _We gotta run away from Periwinkle or we're "it!" _[scurries o.c. right]_

**Periwinkle:** Come here, Joe! _[hops after Joe o.c. right]  
[Cut to the right side of the backyard as Joe scurries into view as Periwinkle hops after him. They both run around for a while until Periwinkle pokes Joe in the ankle.]  
_**Periwinkle:** You're it, Joe!  
**Joe:** Aw, you got me! _[chuckles]_ So, what do I do now?  
_[During the next line, Slippery slides into view.]  
_**Slippery:** Well, now you gotta tag... _[indicates the viewers]_ ...your friend here.  
**Periwinkle:** _[nods]_ Yeah! Are you ready, Joe?  
**Joe:** I sure am! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Ready to run? _[the viewers responded]_ Okay.  
**Periwinkle:** On your mark!  
**Slippery:** Get set!  
**Periwinkle and Slippery:** Go!

_[The camera starts panning over to the other side of the backyard, indicating the viewers are running from Joe...]_  
**Joe:** _[from o.c.; singsongy]_ You can run, but you can't hide...

_[Joe then tiptoes into view as the camera continues panning across the other side of the backyard.]  
_**Joe:** _[raises his finger]_ And...  
_[On the end of this line, the camera stops as Joe pokes o.c. center, indicating that he's finally tagged the viewers.]_

**Joe:** Tag, you're it!

**Periwinkle:** _[hops into view]_ Joe tagged you!  
**Joe:** _[chuckles]_ I did! _[turns back to the viewers]_ I tagged you!  
**Slippery:** _[slides into view]_ You know what _that_ means...

**Joe:** _[indicates Slippery]_ Now you gotta tag Slippery. _[turns to Slippery]_ Now would be a good time to run.

**Slippery:** Oh, boy! _[slides o.c. right]_  
_[On the end of this line, Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** Alright. Prepare to tag Slippery, alright? Ready...  
**Periwinkle:** Go!  
_[On the end of this line, the camera starts panning over to the other side of the backyard again, indicating that the viewers are now chasing Slippery...]  
_**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Let us know when you see Slippery!  
_[Slippery can be seen poking his head out of a bush as the camera continues panning across the other side of the backyard again.]_  
**Viewers:** There he is!  
_[On the end of this line, Slippery quickly hops out from behind the bush and begins to start sliding away o.c. left as the camera starts panning over to him, indicating that the viewers are now hot on his trail (or bubbles). During the next line, the camera then starts zooming in slowly on Slippery as he continues sliding away, indicating that the viewers are advancing a little closer towards our escaping former...]_  
**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Now, when you get close to Slippery, tag him when you have the right chance!

_[...and Slippery jumps a little as the camera finally stops, indicating the viewers have tagged him!]_

**Slippery:** _[slides around in place]_ Whoa!  
**Viewers:** Tag, you're it!  
**Slippery:** You did it; you've tagged me! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Nice hustle! _[slides o.c. left]_

_[Cut back to Joe and Periwinkle as Slippery slides into view.]_

**Joe:** So... _[turns back to the viewers]_ ...did you tagged Slippery? _[the viewers responded]_ You did? _[gives the viewers two thumbs-up]_ Terrific tagging back there!  
**Periwinkle:** _[hops in excitement]_ Yeah! _[turns to Slippery]_ Hey, Slippery. Do you want to come play "Hide and Seek" with me inside my garage?  
**Slippery:** Sure!_  
_**Periwinkle:** Great! _[gestures Slippery to follow him]_ Let's go! _[hops away o.c. left]_  
**Slippery:** _[waves to Joe]_ Bye, Joe! See you later! _[slides away o.c. left]  
_**Joe:** Wow. _[runs up to the viewers] _Thanks for playing each and everyone's favorite games. _[realizes]_ Oh, but we still don't know what my favorite game is yet. We've gotta look for some more clues so we can figure it out.  
**Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
**Joe:** _[gasps]_ The mail's here! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Last one there's a rotten egg! _[scurries o.c. right]_  
_[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where Blue is already dancing; the picture frame now has a blue background picture of some playing cards. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe comes into view and begins to start dancing.]  
_**Joe:  
** _Here's the mail, it never fails!_  
_It makes me wanna wag my tail!_  
_When it comes I wanna wail..._  
_MAIL!_  
_[The music ends with Mailbox extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Joe walks over to sit down. Cut to a medium long shot of Joe sitting down on the Thinking Chair next to Mailbox.]  
_**Mailbox: **Hey, Joe!  
**Joe:** Hey, Mailbox!  
**Mailbox:** Can you guess what my favorite game is?  
**Joe:** Sure. What is it?  
**Mailbox:** It's called "Mother, May I?"  
**Joe:** "Mother, May I?" How do you play?  
**Mailbox:** Well, one person says "Mother. May I..."  
**Joe:** What may you do?  
**Mailbox:** Well, that's where you suggest what you may do, then another person can respond with "Yes, you may!" Then you perform said suggestion.  
**Joe:** Wow!  
**Mailbox:** I'll go first. _[clears throat]_ Mother. May I move one step closer?  
**Joe:** Yes, you may. _[Mailbox extends a little closer to Joe]_ Now, I'll go. _[clears throat]_ Mother. May I please have my letter?

**Mailbox:** Yes, you may. _[opens his lid]  
[Joe reaches into Mailbox and pulls out the letter—the background color of this letter is green with a picture of two game pieces (one red and one blue) on the stamp, a drawing of Joe and Blue, and a dark green flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]_  
**Joe:** Thank you.  
**Mailbox:** You're welcome. _[extends away o.c.]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!  
_[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Joe begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_**Joe:**  
_We just got a letter._  
_We just got a letter._  
_We just got a letter._  
_I wonder who it's from._  
_[The music ends as Joe begins to open the letter to reveal three kids, two boys and a girl, holding two jump ropes.]_  
**Joe:** Oh, look! It's a letter from our friends!  
_[Cut to a close-up of the three.]  
_**All:** _[waving]_ Hi, Joe!  
_[Cut to a close-up of the second boy and the girl.]  
_**Boy #1:** We're playing "Double Dutch" with... _[indicates the two jump ropes they're all holding]_ ...two jump ropes.  
**Girl:** Want us to show you how to play? _[gestures Joe to follow them]_ Come on! _[heads on over to the other side along with the other boys]_

_[Cut to the other side where the kids are at with the jump ropes.]_

**Boy #1:** Here's how you play...

_[Cut to a montage of the two boys swinging the jump ropes in opposite directions as the girl hops over each rope. After about 5 swings, the montage ends.]_  
**Boy #2:** _[to the girl]_ You did great!  
**Girl:** _[to the two boys]_ So did you! _[waves to Joe]_ Bye, Joe! Thanks for playing with us!

_[Cut back to the living room with Joe as he waves back at them.]_  
**Joe:** Bye!  
_[During the next line, Joe then closes the letter, revealing a cyan letter X containing a pawprint on said letter; Joe's oblivious as he turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** Wow, how amazing is that Double Dutch game?  
**Viewers:** A clue!  
**Joe:** Yeah, I know! _[pumps his fist in the air]_ Woo-hoo! _[pumps his fist in the air again]_ Woo-hoo!  
**Viewers:** No, it's a clue! On that "X!"  
**Joe:** _[realizes]_ Oh, you see a clue... _[looks at his letter where he sees the pawprint on the letter X; a drum roll sound is heard]_ ...right there on that letter... "X!" _[chuckles]_ You know what we need? _[puts down his letter]_ Our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!

**Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook] _Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay, the letter X. _[flips through one page and looks at his notebook]_

_[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where a tuba can be heard tooting again as Joe prepares to write down the second clue: The Letter "X."]  
_**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ We can draw a big criss-cross... _[draws a big criss-cross to make the letter "X"]_ ...for the letter "X!"  
_[Cut to a close-up of Joe holding his notebook while sitting down on the Thinking Chair.]  
_**Joe:** So far, our clues are the letter "O"...  
_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the letter "O" handwriting rises above Joe's left side again as he looks up; acoustic guitar strings can be heard strumming rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** ...and the letter "X."

_[An image of the letter "X" handwriting rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically in a slow tempo. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_  
**Joe:** So, what do you think my favorite game could be with the letter "O"... _[points to the letter "O" handwriting; it enlarges then reduces]_ ...and the letter "X?" _[points to the letter "X" handwriting; it enlarges then reduces]_  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Joe:** Interesting. What game would _that_ look like?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Joe:** Nice thought!  
_[The camera turns down slightly as the images descend back into the notebook as he closes it.]  
_**Joe:** But we'll find out, just as soon as we find our last clue!  
**Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Oh, Joe!"]_  
**Joe:** _[points o.c. center]_ Ooh! _[heads o.c. center]  
[Cut to the lobby area of the living room where Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into a board game of slides and ladders_ _that's laying on the pink-lavender-magenta rug on the floor as Joe comes into view; the lobby area features the inner wall that has a window bench in front. Inside the shelves of the bench are books, crayons, paper, and a puzzle box, and on top of the bench is the red seat that has two window bench pillows laying on each separate side. Above the bench is the window that has a red drape over it.]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; points to the board game of slides and ladders]_ Blue just skidooed into that board game; I wonder what kind of game it is. Come on! _[gets himself ready into position]  
[The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing.]  
_**Joe:**  
_Blue skidoo, we can too!_

_[The music ends as Joe skidoos into the board game. Cut to Joe skidooing right out of an orange outlined circular picture of the lobby area as he appears to be on a tile labeled "START" with another tile labeled "1" next to it on a light-blue background.]_

**Joe:** _[astonished]_ Whoa...  
_[During the next line, Blue hops into view.]  
_**Blue:** _[astonished; barks "Whoa..."]_  
**Joe:** _[stunned; turns to the viewers]_ Where are we?  
**Blue:** _[stunned; barks "I don't know..."]_  
**?:** Why you're in...  
_[On the end of this line, we cut to a long shot of the tiles arranged in a 6x5 format; in addition to the other two, these tiles go from 2 to 5, 6 above the 5 to 11, 12 above the 11 to 17, 18 above the 17 to 23, and 24 above the 23 to 28. Next to the tile with the number 28 is a tile labeled "FINISH" that has another orange outlined circle. There are two green slides: one connecting tiles 2 and 9, and another connecting tiles 15 and 20. There are two red ladders: one connecting tiles 11 and 12, and another connecting tiles 7, 16, and 19. Below the tiles are a purple button and a glass dome that has two dice in it.]  
_**?:** ..."Slides and Ladders!"  
_[Cut back to the tile labeled "START" with Joe and Blue, who are both astonished by this new game.]  
_**Joe:** _[intrigued]_ "Slides and Ladders..."  
**Blue:** _[intrigued; barks "Slides and Ladders..."]_  
**?:** Yes, "Slides and Ladders!" I am the announcer, the host of this game and the one who's in charge of announcing everything!  
**Joe:** _[waving]_ Hello, Mr. Announcer sir!  
**Blue:** _[waving; barks "Hello!"]_  
**Joe:** So, um... how do you play "Slides and Ladders?"  
**Blue:** _[barks "Yeah?"]_

**Announcer: **Each player puts their counter on the space that says "START." They take turns to roll the dice. Move your counter forward the number of spaces shown on the dice. If your counter lands at the bottom of a ladder, you can move up to the top of the ladder, but if your counter lands on the top of the slides, you must slide down to the bottom of the slides. The first player to get to the space that says "FINISH" is the winner!

**Joe:** _[understanding the rules a little bit]_ Oh, okay! So, we when we roll the dice, we move to the number of spaces shown on the dice. If we land at the bottom of the ladder, we can climb up. But if we land at the top of slides, then we go back down.  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Yes. Yes! YES!"]_  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Will you help us make it all the way to the top? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[calling]_ Alright, Mr. Announcer. We're ready to play!  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "We're ready to play!"]_  
**Announcer:** Splendid!  
_[During the next line, we cut back to the long shot of the tiles.]_

**Announcer:** Roll the dice!

**Joe:** _[confused]_ UM, HOW DO WE ROLL THE DICE?  
**Blue:** _[confused; barks "YEAH?"]_

**Announcer:** Well, you push this button. _[the purple button glows]_

**Joe:** _[realizes]_ OH, SO WHEN WE PUSH THIS BUTTON... _[the purple button glows again]_ ...IT'LL ROLL THE DICE FOR US?  
**Announcer:** Exactly! The dots on every side of the two dice will represent the number of spaces you move to.  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ WILL YOU PLEASE PUSH THAT BUTTON... _[the purple button glows once again]_ ...SO WE CAN ROLL THE DICE? _[the viewers responded]_ THANK YOU!  
**Blue:** _[barks "THANK YOU!"]_  
_[The purple button is then pushed as the glass dome begins to start shaking the dice inside, indicating that the viewers have pushed the button. During the next line, we cut to a close-up of the glass dome as it continues shaking the dice.]  
_**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ I WONDER HOW MANY SPACES WE SHOULD MOVE!  
_[During the next line, the glass dome stops shaking the dice as they end with one having two dots and the other having three.]  
_**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ HOW MANY DOTS ARE ON THESE DICE?  
**Viewers:** Five!  
_[During the next line, we cut back to the long shot of the tiles again.]_

**Joe:** FIVE! RIGHT! BECAUSE ONE DICE HAS TWO DOTS AND THE OTHER HAS THREE!  
**Announcer:** That is correct! And when you combine them together, you get five!  
**Joe:** YEAH!  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "THAT'S RIGHT!"]_  
**Announcer:** So that means, you can go five spaces!  
**Joe:** OOH, FIVE SPACES! ALRIGHT, HERE WE GO!  
**Blue:** _[barks "HERE WE GO!"]_

_[During the next line, Joe and Blue walked across 5 tiles to the right side.]_

**Joe:** FIVE SPACES EAST!  
**Blue:** _[barks "FIVE SPACES EAST!"]  
_**Announcer:** Very good! Roll the dice again!  
**Joe:** _[gestures the viewers to push the button again]_ Go ahead, push the button!  
_[The purple button is then pushed again as the glass dome begins to start shaking the dice inside again, indicating that the viewers have pushed the button again. During the next line, we cut to a close-up of the glass dome as it continues shaking the dice.]_  
**Announcer:** And your next number is...  
_[During the next line, the glass dome stops shaking the dice again as they end with each of them having one dot.]_  
**Announcer:** ...two!  
_[During the next line, we cut back to the long shot of the tiles once again.]_

**Joe:** TWO! _[gives the announcer an A-OK sign]_ GOT IT! _[heads upwards to the next tiles along with Blue]  
[Cut to a close-up of the bottom-right side of the board game where Joe and Blue take notice of the ladder on the top-right, right below them.]  
_**Joe:** Ooh, a ladder!  
**Blue:** _[barks "A ladder!"]_  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ What should we do in case we land on a space that has a ladder?  
**Blue:** Bow?  
**Viewers:** Climb up!  
**Joe:** _[realizes; clicks his fingers]_ Oh, right! Because a ladder is something you climb up on. _[turns to Blue]_ Let's go, Blue!  
**Blue:** _[barks "Okay!"]  
[As Joe and Blue walked across 2 tiles to the left side, they stopped at the tile labeled "7" where they begin to start climbing all the way up o.c. as we cut back to the long shot of the tiles once again.]  
_**Joe:** _[pumps both his fists in the air]_ WE DID IT!  
**Blue:** _[pumps both her paws in the air; barks "WE DID IT!"]_  
**Joe:** WE CLIMBED ALMOST ALL THE WAY UP TO THE TOP OF THIS LADDER!

**Announcer:** Good work! Roll the dice again!

**Joe:** OKAY! _[gestures the viewers to push the button once again]_ WILL _YOU_ DO THE HONORS?  
_[The purple button is then pushed once again as the glass dome begins to start shaking the dice inside once again, indicating that the viewers have pushed the button once again. During the next line, we cut to a close-up of the glass dome as it continues shaking the dice.]  
_**Announcer:** And your next number is...  
_[During the next line, the glass dome stops shaking the dice again as they end with each of them having two dots.]_  
**Announcer:** ...four!  
_[During the next line, we cut back to the long shot of the tiles once again.]_

**Joe:** FOUR SPACES. HERE WE COME! _[heads on over to the next tiles along with Blue]  
[Cut to a close-up of the tile labeled "20" with half of the slide as Joe and Blue approach it and take notice of it.]  
_**Joe:** Ooh, a slide!  
**Blue:** _[barks "A slide!"]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Should we go down this slide, or walk past it?  
**Blue:** Bow?  
**Viewers:** No, keep going!  
**Joe:** No? _[points o.c. left]_ We should just keep going? _[realizes]_ Oh, right! Because if we go down... _[indicates the slide]_ ...this slide, then we end up back at the bottom. _[turns back to Blue]_ Come on, Blue! Let's continue our turn!  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "You got it, Joe!"]_  
_[Joe and Blue then proceed to walk across 4 tiles to the left side while avoiding the slide as we cut back to the long shot of the tiles once again.]_  
**Joe:** WE WENT FOUR SPACES WEST WHILE AVOIDING... _[indicates the slide]_ ...THAT SLIDE OVER THERE!  
**Announcer:** You got past the slide! Well done! Now roll your dice one more time!  
_[The purple button is then pushed once again as the glass dome begins to start shaking the dice inside once again, indicating that the viewers have pushed the button once again. During the next line, we cut to a close-up of the glass dome as it continues shaking the dice.]  
_**Announcer:** And your next number is...  
_[During the next line, the glass dome stops shaking the dice again as they end with each of them having two dots.]_  
**Announcer:** ...six!

_[During the next line, we cut back to the long shot of the tiles once again.]_

**Joe:** AWAY WE GO!  
**Blue:** _[barks "AWAY WE GO!"]_

_[Joe and Blue then walked across tiles 24 to 28 as we cut to the tile labeled "FINISH" as they both come into view.]_

**Announcer:** You did it! You reached the goal!

_[On the end of this line, balloons drop down o.c. as Joe and Blue looked at each other in astonishment after realizing they've finally reached the goal all the way up to the top; a triumphant fanfare can be heard playing!]_

**Joe:** We finally beat the game!

**Blue:** _[hops in excitement; barks "Hooray!"]_  
**Announcer:** That's right! Congratulations!

**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Thank you for helping us play this game. We wouldn't have figured out how to get through those ladders and slides if it weren't for you! But we _do_ need to figure out what _my_ favorite game is. _[gestures the viewers to skidoo back home with him and Blue]_ So, let's head back home to find that last clue!  
_[During the next line, when the balloons are cleared, we can finally see that the second orange outlined circle now has an image of the lobby area.]  
_**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Yeah, let's go!"]  
[Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into the second orange outlined circular picture of the lobby area as Joe stays behind for a few seconds.]_  
**Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye, Mr. Announcer!  
**Announcer:** See you next time, Joe! Thanks for playing!  
_[Joe then shrugs in response before heading over to the second orange outlined circular picture of the lobby area_ _to get himself ready into position as he begins to start dancing and skidooing back into said second orange outlined circular picture of said lobby area. Cut to Joe skidooing back to the lobby area from the board game; there is now a piece of paper with a picture of a shape (criss-crossing lines) containing a pawprint in the lobby area; Joe's oblivious as he wipes himself up after skidooing back home.]_

**Viewers:** A clue!  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Yeah, I really like that game too with the ladders and the dice.

**Viewers: **No, there's a clue!

_[Joe then turns himself around to see the pawprint on the picture of the shape (criss-crossing lines); a drum roll sound is heard.]_  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; points to the picture of the shape]_ Oh! _[heads on over to the picture of the shape]_

_[Cut to a medium shot where Joe kneels down as he looks at the picture of the shape (criss-crossing lines) with the pawprint on it.]_  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Our third clue is on this... _[glances back at the picture of the shape]_ ...shape! _[turns back to the viewers]_ We better draw it in our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!

**Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon]_ Okay. _[opens the notebook and flips through a couple of pages]_ Let's see how we can draw this shape. _[looks at his notebook]_

_[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where a tuba can be heard tooting once again as Joe prepares to write down the third and final clue: This Shape (Criss-Crossing Lines).]_  
**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ First, we'll draw two separate lines going down like this... _[draws two separate lines going down]_ ...then two more going across in the middle! _[draws two more going across in the middle]_ There!  
_[Cut back to Joe as he closes his notebook; the pawprint that was originally on the picture of the shape (criss-crossing lines) disappears.]_

**Joe:** We have our third clue to help figure out what _my_ favorite game is! _[puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral]_ It's time to sit in our...  
_[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]_

**Viewers:** Thinking Chair!

**Joe: **Thinking Chair! Right! _[points o.c. center]_ Let's go! _[runs o.c. center]  
[Cut to a medium long shot of the Thinking Chair where the music quickly ends as Joe comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]  
_**Joe:** Okay! Now that we're in our Thinking Chair... _[holds up his notebook; a ding of a chime is heard]_ ...let's think! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So we're trying to figure out what my favorite game could be, and our clues are: the letter "O"...  
_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the letter "O" handwriting rises above Joe's left side once again as he looks up; acoustic guitar strings can be heard strumming rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** ...the letter "X"...  
_[An image of the letter "X" handwriting now rises above Joe's head as he looks up; piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically in a slow tempo. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_  
**Joe:** ...and this shape.  
_[An image of the shape (criss-crossing lines) drawing now rises above his right side as he looks up; drums can be heard banging rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** Well, maybe it's a game where one team uses an "O"... _[points to the letter "O" handwriting; it enlarges then reduces]_ ...and the other uses an "X!" _[points to the letter "X" handwriting; it enlarges then reduces]_ Well, what about this shape? _[points to the shape (criss-crossing lines) drawing; it enlarges then reduces]  
[The viewers respond to the question.]_

**Joe:** Oh, what if both teams used this shape as a field? _[the letter "O" handwriting and the letter "X" handwriting are then placed on the top and bottom tiles of the shape (criss-crossing lines) drawing]_ Yeah! Then what would that game be?

_[Long pause, two more letter "O" handwritings appear on the top-left and top-right tiles of the shape (criss-crossing lines) drawing as a horizontal line is drawn across from them.]  
_**Viewers:** "Tic-Tac-Toe!"  
**Joe:** _[confused]_ "Tic-Tac-Toe?"  
**Blue:** _[pops up from behind the Thinking Chair and nods; barks "Tic-Tac-Toe!"]_

**Joe:** _[realizes]_ Oh, yeah! "Tic-Tac-Toe!" That has to be my favorite game! We just figured out Blue's Clues!

**Blue:** _[giddy with excitement; barks "Hooray!"]  
[The music starts playing "We Sat on Down." During the song, Blue copies Joe's movements when he sings "Figured it Out" and "Smart."]_

**Joe:**

_We sat on down._

_Figured it out._

_[During the next line, the answer turns back into it's original state as drawings of the three clues before transforming back.]_

**Joe:**

_What Blue's Clues were all about._

Wow, you know what?

_We're really smart!_

_[The music ends as Blue barks the four last tunes in time before the camera turns down slightly.]_

**Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ Come on, let's go play "Tic-Tac-Toe!" _[gets up from the Thinking Chair and heads o.c. left along with Blue]_

_[Cut to a medium shot of the snack table where there are some crayons and a piece of paper as Joe and Blue come into view.]_

**Joe:** Okay! _[turns to Blue]_ So, Blue. How do you play this game?  
**Blue:** _[grabs a crayon; barks "Here, I'll show you!"]  
[Blue then draws some criss-crossing lines on the piece of paper, then draws an O in the middle-left tile.]  
_**Blue:** _[barks "To play this, you'll have to draw an "X" or an "O" in each of these tiles."]  
_**Joe:** Oh! _[turns to the viewers]_ So, to play "Tic-Tac-Toe," we have to draw an "X or an "O" in each of these tiles! _[gives Blue a thumbs-up]_ Got it! _[picks up a crayon]_ I think I'll put my "X" right over... here!  
_[draws an X in the top-right tile.]_ This game is so cool! _[chuckles; turns back to the viewers]_ Ooh, now it's your turn!  
_[During the next line, Blue picks up another crayon as she gets up from the snack table and hops on over to the camera.]  
_**Blue:** _[to the viewers; barks "Here you go!"]  
[Blue then hands the crayon to the camera o.c. center, indicating she gave it to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** Do you have your crayon? _[the viewers responded]_ Excellent!  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Excellent!"]_  
_[On the end of this line, Blue then hops back to her seat as we cut to a close-up of the picture of the "Tic-Tac-Toe" board.]  
_**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Now pick which tile you want to put your letter in!  
_[After a short pause, an O is drawn on the the top-left tile, indicating that the viewers have choosed the tile they've picked. During the next line, we pull back as Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** Ooh. _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Good choice!  
_[During the next line, Tickety hops into view.]  
_**Tickety:** Are you guys playing "Tic-Tac-Toe?" Can I play too!

**Joe:** _[turns to Tickety]_ Sure! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Remember when we played our friends' favorite games?

_[On the end of this line, Tickety picks up a crayon and draws an X in the middle-right tile.]  
_**Announcer:** Congratulations, Tickety! You've placed the "X" in the middle-right tile!  
**Joe:** _[looks up]_ Hey there, Mr. Announcer! _[turns back to the viewers] _Remember when we played "Slides and Ladders?"  
_[On the end of this line, Blue picks up her crayon and draws an O in the center tile.]  
_**Announcer:** Congratulations, Blue! You've placed the "O" in the center tile!  
**Joe:** Ooh! _[picks up his crayon]_ It's my turn again! _[looks at the picture of the "Tic-Tac-Toe" board]_ I think I'm going to put my "X" over here! _[draws an X in the bottom-right tile]_  
**Announcer:** Congratulations, Joe! You've placed the "X" in the bottom-right tile and now you've got three in a row! You're our winner!  
**Joe:** Really? Wow, that's great! Thanks!  
**Announcer:** You're welcome!  
_[During the next line, Blue and Tickety give Joe a round of applause for his accomplishment, much to the latter's satisfaction.]  
_**Blue:** _[barks "Congratulations, Joe!"]_  
**Tickety:** Yeah, great job!  
**Joe:** _[chuckles]_ Thank you! _[gestures the viewers to follow him o.c. right]_  
_[Cut to the living room as Joe comes into view; the picture frame now has a blue background picture of three purple cups with one of them revealing a small red ball inside.]_  
**Joe:** Playing "Tic-Tac-Toe" has got to be one of my most favorite games ever! _[chuckles]_ And I wouldn't have played it _or_ won it if hadn't been for you; you really are a great game expert!  
_[The music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Joe begins to sing and dance.]_

**Joe:**

_Now it's time for so long._

_But we'll sing just_

_one more song. _

_Thanks for doing your part._

_You sure are smart._

_You know with me_

_and you_

_and our friend, Blue,_

_[Blue hops into view]_

_we can do anything_

_that we wanna do! _

_We can do anything that we wanna do!_

**Blue:** _[barks " That we wanna do! "]  
_**Joe: **_[waving] _Bye! See you later! _[turns to Blue]_ Hey, Blue.  
**Blue:** _[barks "Yes, Joe?"]_  
**Joe:** _[pokes Blue in the ears]_ You're the goose! _[chuckles as he scurries o.c. left]_

**Blue:** _[hops after Joe o.c. left; barks "Hey, come back here!"]  
[The music ends as Blue keeps chasing Joe back and forth o.c.; the camera zooms out of the house as the front door closes. Blue pops out from the left window as waves goodbye at the camera.]_

**THE END**


End file.
